User talk:Rubbercat
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Jack in the Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cricket page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Jack in the Box Wiki. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Jack in the Box Wiki. Happy editing! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. * Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages, you can also enable and here. * Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. * Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. * Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 3:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you, Wendy. This is a dream come true for me. -- Rubbercat (talk) 3:27, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Dick Sittig Urgent! Check this out! http://www.adweek.com/agencyspy/rick-sittig-says-goodbye-to-jack-in-the-box/91791 -- TheSitcomLover 1:55, August 25, 2015 : This is devastating news... -- Rubbercat (talk) 12:23, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I would appreciate it if there was something we could do to bring him back! -- TheSitcomLover 4:56, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Jack's Birthday Today is Jack's birthday! --TheSitcomLover (talk) 13:47, May 16, 2016 (UTC) : Ahh I forgot, thanks for reminding me! Rubbercat (talk) 20:05, May 16, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 02:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Jack and Cricket's New Baby Just heard about a month ago that Jack and Cricket are expecting a new baby during the Brunchfast Event. I was wondering if you can help out on creating a new Box family member page once their new baby is born. If you don't mind. SesameStreetTypewriterGuyFan97 (talk) 06:34, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Sure Rubbercat (talk) 15:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I appreciate that! SesameStreetTypewriterGuyFan97 (talk) 18:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Photos Will you upload all the photos on Jack's Twitter account? Or did you already? --TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:50, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :No, only if they're interesting. Rubbercat (talk) 03:39, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Jack's Birthday 2017 Jack's birthday is today you know! SesameStreetTypewriterGuyFan97 (talk) 05:04, May 16, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks Rubbercat (talk) 19:43, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey How are you? -- TheSitcomLover (talk) 20:26, April 14, 2019 (UTC) : Just fine, how about yourself? Rubbercat (talk) 22:24, April 14, 2019 (UTC)